Alpha Vampire Imprint
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is actually Billy Black's daughter. Expect everyone thinks it is Charlie and Billy is happy pretending that. Bella imprints on a vampire what is there to come… Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella is actually Billy Black's daughter. Expect everyone thinks it is Charlie and Billy is happy pretending that. Bella imprints on a vampire what is there to come…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I feel the anger in my system from Edward ignoring me today. Something is up. I couldn't take it anymore and go out into the forest. I am surprised when I am one all fours. I am a WOLF! That proves that Billy bloody Black is my father well isn't that peachy? I read the Quietude legends so I know what I am. And I know Renee admitted it one drunken night that I might not be Charlie's but Billy's. Who cheats on their best friends wife and his own wife?

Can you see now why I have issues?

I run to the only I figure I see myself talking to my Great Uncle Old Quil well considering I am not a Swan he wouldn't be anymore. But a far off cousin. But I still needed to talk to him. I see him on the porch of his property and nobody was around. I howl and step forward. He jumps.

"One of you have phased already?" he says

I nod.

"Do you know the legends?" Old Quil asks

I nod and shake my head.

"So some. Ok. To phase back you need happy thoughts. I will get a pair of shorts", Old Quil says

"Dear it is a she", Molly says

Old Quil's eyes got wider. I bark at Molly.

"Well…some more clothing then", Old Quil says

Old Quil once I had the clothes and was behind a tree explained how to phase back and I was human again.

"Thanks", I say stepping out

"Bella?" Old Quil asks shocked

"Yes. I have to tell you something", I say

We talk and I tell him my parentage. He was angry for me. But he understood why I phased. He explained the legends too me.

"You are Alpha. You are the first to phase and a Black whether we like it or not. Some boys are going to phase soon. And maybe the girls now. Because you did. You seem to have control of your temper", Old Quil says

I shrug, "I had to deal with it all my life"

"Well just in case I have a property on the border line of the reservation that I told no one about. Think about moving in there. Make the place your own", Old Quil says, "I need to tell you that Renee has Clearwater and Ateara blood in her. She was born here not that she remembers she is Harry's sister. He remembers. Do you want me to call him?" Old Quil asks

"Yes. But what about Edward?" I ask

"What do you feel when you think of him now?" Old Quil asks

"Warm and calm. And I love him more", I say

"I think you will imprint on him. This will be the first vampire/wolf imprint. But I believe it will be so. So I am telling you he is allowed on the reservation. Let me explain the rules of imprints in case you do…", Old Quil says telling me

Soon it was time for me to go.

"By the why what colour wolf am I?" I ask

"Gold with white paws very unique", Old Quil says with a gentle smile

"Thanks. I will see you soon about your offer. I'll be back soon to speak to Harry", I say jumping of the pouch

"Bella I still consider you my niece. Just know Molly and I are here if and when you need us", Old Quil says

"Thank you Uncle Quil. Love you", I say heading off to the forest

I find the border easterly and the house and it was perfect. Nothing a little work would do. I will probably take Uncle Quil up on the offer. I sniff the air and I smell something. Something is drawing me into the forest.

I walk curiously and I see Edward looking at me shocked. We I see him gravity shifts and he is what is holding me to earth now. I did imprint on Edward and his smell is different. I smell other vampires around here. Two different types. I thought come to me maybe I am smelling the difference between Gold Eyed vampires and Red. Not that I'll know till I meet a red-eyed vampire.

"Bella?" Edward asks

"_Yes. Can you hear me Edward?" I think _

"I can. You're a wolf. I…", Edward says

"_Look into my thoughts I will show you what happened", I say_

I think about everything. It appeared Edward could read my mind in wolf form.

"I am sorry your mother cheated on you Bella", Edward says

I go behind a tree and phase back.

"Don't worry I have dealt with it since I was 8. So don't worry", I say smiling at him

"I haven't meant to avoid you a lot is going on", Edward says

"Tell me. We will have no secrets", I say

"The imprint?" Edward asks

"Yes. I imprinted on you. Old Quil thought it might happen. In terms we are mates", I say

"I read what an imprint is in your mind is all that true? Am I now untouchable? Not that it matters", Edward says

"It is exactly what you saw. I can be anything you want", I say

Edward comes closer.

"I am tired of trying to deny my love for you. I am tired of it. I want you as my mate", Edward says

"That's what I what too", I admit

"Can I kiss you?" Edward asks

"Yes", I say

We kiss and it is like the forest is on fire. I growl and what Old Quil said I might do. I marked Edward as mine. Unexpectedly Edward marks me. I feel no venom run into my veins. I must be immune to vampire venom.

"I am sorry. I couldn't help myself. Are you ok? The venom…", Edward says frantically

"It is fine. I am immune it would seem. You did what you felt was natural and so did I. So no apologising my Edward. Now we are both a marked pair", I say

"My Bella", Edward says

"I think we need to see my Uncle Old Quil again. Come with me. You are allowed on the reservation", I say

I phase and Edward follows. It felt good to run with him.

"_Edward have there been any other vampires but your family around?" I think_

"Yes. I been trying to protect you from them", Edward says

"_They have red eyes right?" I ask_

"Yes. Why?" Edward asks

"_Red eyed vampires smell different to Gold eyes. I will explain when we get to my Uncle's house. Here it is coming up", I think phasing back_

I see two men I don't know, Harry Clearwater and Old Quil on the porch. Looks like Uncle Quil told him.

"This is Thomas Lahote and James Cameron they are part of the council. Bella did you?" Old Quil says

"I imprinted and yes it was on Edward. We have things we need to discuss", I say

"It is not a surprise. How are you handling it Edward?" Old Quil asks

"Shocked. But I think that is passing", Edward says

"Uncle. I have marked Edward and he has me. The venom had no effect on me", I reveal

"That is unheard off. But after everything that has happened. I have to say it is a good surprise. Maybe you passed it on to the boys. Can Edward read your mind?" Old Quil asks

"In wolf form yes", I say

"Well I think you have added abilities to the pack. We won't know till others phase. I think you passed on the vampire venom has no effect on the wolves and I think we can call you a shield. It will protect your mines and your pack. Edward is just let in on the shield while you are in wolf form", Old Quil theorised

"Edward told me red-eyed vampires have been in the area. I smelt the scent and compared it to Edward's and they smell different. I will have to do some more testing but I think Gold Eye vampires smell sweeter then Red-Eye vampires. The wolves could be trained to learn the difference", I say

"We never coincided that. It is good for you to find out. Billy Black might think he is Chief but I am. I am the oldest and saw the last pack change. And anyway you have all the elders except for Billy on your side. You have Black and Ateara blood in you", Old Quil says

"And Clearwater blood. Bella. I want to claim you as my niece. I am sorry I was never there for you before. Your mother said you wanted nothing to do with me. She disowned the family. But you have nothing to do with that. You are my niece. I agree with Old Quil you are Alpha and will be excellent at it", Harry says

"Thank you Uncle Harry. Uncle Quil I want to take you up on the offer of the house. I what it to be neutral territory. It is close enough to the boundary the Cullen's don't have to come that far on the land. I still need to think about what to say to Charlie", I say

"We will help you. Edward do you have any questions?" Harry asks

"Imprinting is unbreakable?" Edward asks

"Yes. If you were to leave it will cause you pain and Bella pain. It could kill her. You're a vampire Edward, and Bella will likely be phasing forever. They don't age when they phase", Old Quil says

"Fine by me", I say

"Edward, Bella will be very protective of you. You are her imprint", Harry says

"I see everything through your thoughts. I won't hurt her or anyone else. I only drink animal blood and not that of wolves", Edward says

"Well Edward I know we are meant to be enemies. But I am pretty sure that will pass now and a new treaty will be set up once we have a proper pack. Besides from Billy. Don't worry about him. Once Charlie finds out Bella's parentage Billy will be lucky to be alive", Old Quil says

"Does my Dad know the legends?" I ask

"He heard them once or twice. So Bella we will come with you. We will talk to Charlie and take him outside to see you in wolf form. He deserves to know after all the crap Billy and Renee have pulled", Harry says

"Ok. Edward and I will run. We will wait outside to we hear you come out", I say

"Lets go", Old Quil says

Harry helps him into his truck and they leave. James Cameron and Thomas Lahote both leave for home

"Well Edward up for a race?" I ask smiling

"Anything love", Edward says kissing me

I kiss him back then walk into the trees and phase.

"_Ready Edward?" I think to him_

"Ready", Edward says

"_Lets run", I think bursting into a run_

We run we were both very fast. We arrive at Charlie's in no time. We wait out back. Edward pats my fur.

"You're a very pretty wolf Bella", Edward says

"_When do we tell your family?" _I ask

"We will leave it too we both get more comfortable. Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Edward asks

"_I can control my phasing so yes", I think_

"What a ride?" Edward asks

"_Of course. I would like that", I think_

I hear Harry and Old Quil talking to Charlie. And Charlie shouting angrily saying he was going for his shot gun. Harry said he can deal with Billy at a later date. Right now he needed to see me. I hear them come outside. Charlie was shocked.

"Bells?" Charlie asks

I bark.

"Wow. Your really a wolf. Are you ok?" Charlie asks

I nod then go behind the tree to phase.

"Where did she go?" Charlie asks

"To phase back to human to talk to you", Edward says

"Why are you here Edward?" Charlie asks

"He is my imprint. My mate", I say coming back from behind the tree

"Bella. Wow. You have grown", Charlie says

"Comes with the whole wolf thing Uncle Quil said. Dad you will ALWAYS be my Dad", I say standing in front of him

Charlie hugs me, "I am glad. I love you Bells"

"I love you too Dad", I say

"Harry and Old Quil tell be you're going to move to a property on the reservation", Charlie says

"Yes. But you will see me all the time", I promise, "Can't let you go hungry"

Charlie laughs, "As long as you see your old man. I will support you. I will help you move in. In fact I will give you some money to buy knew things for your house"

"Your don't have to Chief Swan. I can afford anything Bella wants and more", Edward says

"Call me Charlie as Harry and Old Quil said we are basically family", Charlie says

"Really Dad?" I ask

"Really", Charlie says

"Thanks. So your accepting Edward too really?" I ask

"I guess. Harry and Old Quil here kind of explained it. And they explained that Edward is a vampire. I guess I will have to live with that", Charlie says

"What are you going to do about Billy?" I ask

"I will wait for the right time. But Billy will not be going on any fishing trips with me. He was my best friend. I feel sorry for his kids through. They don't deserve that. They lost their mother. Your not going to hold it against them are you?" Charlie asks

"No. It is not their fault", I say

"Charlie would you like a place on the Council? You are from my blood. Having the Chief of Police in Forks will be a big help", Old Quil says

"I will consider it. But I will help you with the police. I can re-direct investigations if they lead to Bella or Edward's people", Charlie says

"Bella and the pack when they phase will be the police of La Push basically. So your help will be great. If anything stands out take to Edward and Bella. It might be a vampire attack or something that needs their attention", Harry says

"I will", Charlie promises

"Now I am hungry anyone else?" I ask Harry and Old Quil

"For your food. We are definably hungry", Old Quil says

"Edward you staying to talk?" I ask as we go inside

"I will love. I will answer Charlie's questions that are in his head", Edward says

I cook the food and we all eat (me eating more then the others) and Charlie gets everything probably explained to him and his questions answered. I smile. This will work. Now I had to look after the rez boys and see which ones will be joining me…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I wake up the next morning Edward was sitting in the rocking chair.

"Morning", I say

"Morning", Edward says

"I was thinking after you left. That I can't go to school. I need new clothes. I have grown. I seriously need to go shopping. And since it is a Friday we can spend the weekend together. Doing the house. What do you think?" I ask

"What do you think your father will say?" Edward asks

"He will understand if he doesn't want me to go to school naked. I have some hodies that can work till I get more clothes. But I don't what to wear them to school", I say

"Why don't we go to Seattle? We can get furniture for the house. Do you want to show me it?" Edward asks

"Yes. Let me get something that will do till I get more clothes", I say

"I will grab my car and we can rent a van for the furniture. Love you Bella", Edward says kissing me

"I love you too. See you soon", I say as Edward jumps out my window

I get dressed my clothes where very tight. I would have to get some clothing. I go downstairs and start of breakfast. With my new hearing I hear Charlie starting to get up. I put on a lot of food and it is ready when Charlie comes down.

"Morning Dad", I say

"Morning Bells. You made a lot", Charlie says

"I eat a lot now remember?" I ask smiling

"Oh yeah", Charlie says sheepishly

"Dad I can't go to school today. These are all the clothes I have. I have overgrown all my old clothes. Edward has offered to drive me to Seattle after seeing the house Uncle Quil and Uncle Harry have given me. We are probably getting furniture and some paint. We will see what I think after I get the keys from Uncle Quil", I say

"That is fine Bells. Maybe you should stay the night in Seattle? Harry and I can help you out with the furniture tomorrow", Charlie says

"Thanks Dad", I say smiling, "Better eat first before I get too it"

Charlie quickly takes what he wants and I have the rest that is a lot. I hear Edward's car pull up.

"Edward is here Dad", I say finishing up

"Go. This old man can do the dishes", Charlie says smiling at me

"Thanks. I love you Dad", I say hugging him

"I love you too. Now be careful", Charlie says

"I am a shape-shifter and Edward's a vampire. I don't think anything will harm us", I say

"This will take some time to get used to", Charlie says

"Can I come in?" Edward asks

"Sure come on in Edward. Bella was just about to head out to your car", Charlie says

"Can I speak to you a moment Charlie?" Edward asks

"Ok", Charlie says

"I'll wait in the car", I say giving them privacy

I wait in the car for about ten minutes when Edward comes out smiling from my house and goes into the drives seat.

"What has made you so happy?" I ask

"Nothing. Now where first?" Edward asks

"Uncle Quil's to get the keys to the house. I will direct you", I say

Making sure we don't go anywhere Billy Black and that can see us. We arrive at Uncle Quil's. I hope out and go to the door and knock.

"Bella dear", Aunt Molly says opening up

"I was just wondering if I could have the keys to the property Uncle Quil said I could have", I ask

"Sure. Do you want to see him?" Aunt Molly says

"I am already here. Here are the keys Bells. What are you plans for today?" Uncle Quil asks

I tell them and they like the idea. I give them each a kiss.

"Bella make sure you patrol the reservation too. I won't ask now. But when your ready", Uncle Quil says

"I will do a quick circuit before going to Seattle", I promise

"Thank you. Have a good trip. Remember that house is yours now", Uncle Quil says

"I will remember. I love you", I say

"Love you too Bells", Uncle Quil says as I leave

I direct Edward to the house in the middle of the woods on the edge of both territories.

"This looks like a great place to live. Have you seen inside it yet?" Edward asks

"Not yet. But I do have the key so let's look", I say

I unlock the door. I smell that nobody had been here in ages.

"It just needs some paint and furniture", I say

"Do you know what is upstairs?" Edward asks

"Uncle Quil really didn't go into detail about this house. So lets look", I say going up the stairs one of the stairs squeak.

"I will fix that", Edward says

We look around the top floor. It had one bathroom in the hall and a bathroom in the master bedroom which will be mine and Edward's. My surprise in that room was a big closet. Must be for all the wolf clothes I might shred. There were 4 other bedrooms on the top floor.

"Just a clean up and paint it will look great love", Edward says

"And the furniture and accessories. You want to make a list while I do a quick patrol of the border? I need to do my reservation duties", I say

"All right love. Be safe", Edward says kissing me

I kiss him back.

"I won't be too long", I say ending the kiss and walking out the door

Behind the trees I take off what I am wearing and phase. I run around the border of La Push. Finding nothing I return to where Edward was waiting and phase back behind a tree and put my too tight clothes on.

"Everything fine?" Edward asks

"Yep. No signs of trouble. Let's go to Seattle Mr Vampire and do some shopping", I say laughing

"Why Miss shape-shifter you will pay for that", Edward says kissing me

We finish our passionate kiss and get into Edward's car. On the way to Seattle, Edward and I talk about the house. Edward had taken pictures of every room so I could see what I wanted in each. We pull into Seattle 2 hours after leaving Forks with Edward's driving.

"So clothes first?" Edward asks with a smirk

"Yes and you are coming with me", I say

"I have a job to do. It is a job I need to do myself. I will find you", Edward says

I huff, "Fine"

"Pick up something pretty for tonight. I am taking you out for dinner", Edward says kissing me, "And here is my gold card"

I huff again and take it, "Is there a limit?"

"No limit. Buy anything you want", Edward says

"I will buy clothes for what will be the future pack too. You better meet up with me in one hour", I say

"One hour", Edward says

I walk into the mall and quickly find a clothing shop. I buy a lot of clothes that would fit me and pay for the one I had put on. I buy a couple of dresses and skirts. I buy sweats and tank tops and some nicer clothing to go to school in. I take all my purchases to the counter the man looks at me and I can smell his arousal. That's when I smell Edward.

"Hello love. Sorry I am late", Edward says kissing my lips making the man angry

"No problem. You can help cart these", I say pointing to my bags

"Cash or Credit?" the man asks

"Credit", I say handing over the gold card that the mans eyes bug out, "Is something the matter?" I ask innocently

"No. That will be $700 dollars", the man says stiffly swiping my credit card and handing it back

"Thank you", I say sweetly picking up a few bags as one of Edward's arms go around my waist

"Enjoy your day", the man says like he sucked on a lemon

"I will do", I say

"That mans thoughts were vile", Edward says

"I guessed. I smelt his arousal. Now what do you think of the new outfit?" I ask showing off my new skirt and blouse that I hope I don't have to phase in and destroy

"Beautiful. You are always beautiful in anything", Edward says kissing me

"Thank you. Now you want to get the paint or the furniture or appliances first?" I ask

"We can get the paint then the appliances and furniture last. I have ordered a truck that is in the car park. You can tell them to have it all put in there", Edward says

"Ok. Do you know where to paint store is?" I ask

"Of course. Follow me", Edward says

We get to the paint shop and buy some tins off outdoor brown and white paint to re-do the outside of the house. We pick a light purple to do the bedrooms and cream to do the kitchen, dining and living room.

Throughout the day we pick everything for all the rooms in the house. We had decided to re-do the kitchen counter with mahogany wood. The bathrooms would be titled white and red. We had bought all the tiles. Once we had done everything that was on our list. We sent the truck to La Push and I called Uncle Quil and Uncle Harry to tell them that most of the furniture was on its way with guys to unpack the lot all they had to do was let them in.

Edward had booked us into an expensive hotel for the night. Once we had got into the room Edward said to change because he was definably taking me out for dinner after a long day shopping. I said why don't we just have it here in this expensive room. I may be a wolf but I was tired. Edward agreed and changed our plans and ordered room service.

The food comes in 20 minutes Edward ordering enough for more than two people knowing my appetite had changed.

"Bella I have this for you. I know you can't wear it while you phase. So it is on a chain", Edward says pulling out a jewellery box and opening it.

I gasp it was a beautiful ring that said Today, Tomorrow, Always.

"It is a promise ring. My promise to you I will always be yours", Edward says to me, "On your 18th birthday I plan to propose"

"It is beautiful Edward. I love it", I say as Edward hangs it around my neck

We just stare into each others eyes till Edward's phone rings. Edward groans.

"It is Alice", Edward says looking at the number

"Well answer it. I will keep quiet", I say

Edward flips it open, "Alice"

"EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU? WHY CAN'T I SEE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Alice yells

Edward winces and I do too with my improved hearing.

"Alice calm down. I am fine. That is all you need to know as off right now. Now let me have my privacy like I try and let you and Jasper have", Edward says calmly

"Fine! When will you be home? Esme is worried", Alice asks

"On Sunday night. Don't worry I will be going to school on Monday. So now that you know I am alright you are going to leave me alone?" Edward asks

"Fine Edward you better not be up to anything!" Alice says

"Why of course not", Edward says hanging up grinning

"So you have done something other than be with me?" I ask

"Yes I bought you a Mercedes", Edward says

I roll my eyes, "I take it you are not going to take it back if I say no?"  
>"Yes that's right", Edward says<p>

"Fine I will take the Mercedes. But what did you get Alice?" I ask

"A yellow Porsche 911 Turbo S. That she saw and loved on TV. She can't see you so I thought why not surprise her with her favourite car for her Birthday?" Edward says smirking

"I don't know much about your family. But I think Alice is going to hate being kept in the dark", I say

"She will. It will be a lesson for her. Do you want to know more about the family?" Edward asks

"If you want to share", I say

Edward talks about his family while I finish eating. I ask questions and he gives me them. Soon I was too tired to stay up. After I do my night time routine I lay on the bed.

"Come on Edward. Lay with me. Your arms around my waist", I say

"Are you sure?" Edward asks

"Very. Come on I won't get cold. I am quite hot now remember", I say

Once Edward was in the bed I snuggle up too him.

"I love you Bella", Edward whisperers

"I love you too", I say as I fall into a peaceful sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…Monday <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The house was half finished over the weekend. Furniture and everything has arrived and had been placed. The bathrooms were tiled thanks to Dad and Uncle Harry. The master bedroom had been painted and a bed for Edward and I had been set up. While I had slept Saturday night Edward had painted the guest rooms. When I woke to do patrol at midnight Saturday night Edward was half done. When I got back in the morning it was all down. Vampire speed you have to love it.

Now it was Monday morning I was ready to go to school for the first time since I phased. And with my changes in my body people will stare my skin was a little darker then the pale it had been. Uncle Harry got me my tribal tattoo with my imprints name at the end that Uncle Quil said we should add. The name in silver under the tattoo was _Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. _

I finished my breakfast and did a quick loop of the reservation before getting ready for school. I hear Edward pulling up and I go out to him and hop in the car.

"Morning Love", Edward says kissing me

"Morning yourself", I say returning the kiss, "How is your family?"

"_Trying _to stay out of my business. But today they will find out I am dating you", Edward says

"So you didn't pre-warn your siblings?" I ask

"No. This way they can't kill me at school", Edward says jokingly

I roll my eyes.

"So we are going to cause a spectacle at school. Between us now dating and my physical transformation today is going to be a hell of a day", I say

"Can you handle it?" Edward asks me

"As long as you are with me", I say kissing him as we park

"Why don't we just get everything out of the way now? I will open your door and we will share a kiss", Edward asks

"Fine. Let's get this over with Edward", I say

Edward gets out of the car and goes around to my door and opens it. I take his outstretched hand and he helps me out of the car. Once Edward had shut the door. Edward leaned me into the car side and kissed me passionately. We heard gasps all around.

"Is that Bella? She must be on steroids", Lauren says

"How did she get Edward? I want him", Jessica says

"When did she get even more hot? Oh how I want her", Mike whispers

"What the hell is Edward doing?" Rosalie says

"He is kissing babe. Go Eddie", Emmett says

"Edward's finally given in but why can't I see them? Why didn't I see this? I love the outfit she is wearing" Alice mutters

"Alice you should feel their emotions. It is intense even for me", Jasper whisperers to Alice

Edward and I hear all of that. We finish our kiss. And take each others hands and walk off to our first class leaving more gossip behind.

"I'll see you at lunch", Edward says kissing me in the halls

"Have fun my imprint", I mummer softly against his lips

"You too", Edward says

I get through all my classes with gossip. I hear the teachers whisper that I am on steroids. I roll my eyes. Everyone is going to think that. Well I don't care. Edward was waiting outside my class as I get out for lunch break.

"How was the first half of your day?" Edward asks kissing my lips

"Good. Everyone saying I am on steroids. What I expected really. Jessica tried to talk details about you and I and I blow her off. She is annoyed with me. Probably complaining to Lauren. How was you first half?" I ask

"Dealing with all these thoughts about us and you and crazy. Everyone IS thinking you are on steroids. My siblings are yelling their thoughts at me", Edward says

"Lets sit with them at lunch. If they haven't smelt my scent then my shield must cover it. So lets sit with them. That way they can get to know me a little", I say

"If your sure", Edward says as we walk to the cafeteria

I grab my lunch and pile a few more than normal things onto my tray. I sniff the air and I can smell Gold eyes vampires across the Café.

"This way", Edward says pretending to lead me to their table

I can tell Emmett and Alice were looking at me curiously. Jasper was cautious and Rosalie was showing dislike to me.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan my girlfriend. Bella these are Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen and the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale", Edward says introducing them even when I knew them to them I was meeting them for the first time

"Hello everyone. Edward invited me to sit with you for lunch. Is that okay? Or is my scent too strong?" I ask testing out my shield

"What do you mean by scent?" Jasper asks

"I know you are all vampires", I say lowly taking a seat next to Edward

"Edward! You told her", Rosalie whisper yells

"Yes", Edward lies

"We better discuss this later", Jasper says quietly

"Bella is coming to our house then. Do you want to Bella?" Edward asks

"Sure. I would love to see your house and meet your parents", I say smiling kissing Edward's lips

"Settled then", Edward says

"Bella where did you get that outfit? It is great! It looks better than the clothes you used to wear", Alice asks

"I went to Seattle on the weekend to shop", I say

"Maybe we can go shopping some time?" Alice asks

"Maybe. This really was a one off thing", I say as I ate

"Isn't that a bit too much food?" Emmett asks

"Didn't have breakfast", I lie

"You humans are weird", Emmett says

"You vampires are weird", I say softly

Emmett laughs.

"What's your favourite animal? I know Edward's is mountain lion", I ask

"Bear for me", Emmett says

"Any for me", Alice says

"I like Elk", Jasper says

Rosalie doesn't comment. Oh well. The bell goes for next class.

"I'll see you all at your house", I say

"I am dropping Bella home and staying to take her back to our house. So I will see you later", Edward says escorting me to Biology

I sit next to Edward. Mike comes up to me.

"Hey Bella. What to hang out?" Mike asks

"No thank you Mike", I say

"Come on you can do better than Cullen", Mike says

"Edward is better than you Newton", I retort, "At least he doesn't try to sleep with everyone in the school"

"I would leave my girlfriend alone Newton. She will be going nowhere with you", Edward says

"So your officially together?" Mike asks

"Yes didn't you see that display in the car park? You must be thinking dumb things it will explain why you haven't got a clue about girls", I say

"Mr Newton take your seat", Mr Banner says

Mike sulks to his seat.

"That was mean Bella", Edward whisperers

"He deserved it", I whisper back

The day passes and I smile at the fact I didn't need to leave school to phase. Edward drives me back to La Push.

"I am going to do a circuit. Will you be alright alone?" I ask

"Why don't I run the circuit with you?" Edward asks smiling

"I would say yes", I say kissing him

I got my old clothes on and walked to meet Edward at the porch.

"I'll wait in front of the tree", Edward says

I nod and go behind the tree and take off my clothes. I phase quickly.

"_Ready Edward", I think_

"So which way do we start on this circuit? Do we go around the whole reservation?" Edward asks

"_Follow me. Keep up and I will show you the patrol route", I think _

I start running with Edward running besides me. I had slowed down so we could run in sync. I showed Edward the whole of La Push telling him where I learned things where the other day from Uncle Quil and Uncle Harry.

"_What do you think your parents will say about us?" I think as we run_

"Doesn't matter. We are mates. I recognise the mating pull I will say which is true. They will be happy", Edward replies

"_Since you been alone since you were turned in 1918", I think _

"Exactly. They always wanted me to find my mate. Carlisle changed Rosalie thinking she might be my mate but he was wrong. We don't hate each other but we have our differences", Edward says

"_I know you won't tell your families stories do you think they will if I ask?" I think_

"They could. Emmett probably will and Carlisle. Can't say the same about the others", Edward says as we get close to my house

"_Well I better phase back and get ready. Do you what to ring Uncle Quil and say I just did a round and it was a clean run?" I think going behind the tree_

"I can do that", Edward replies

As I come out from behind the tree. We go inside and I go upstairs and get dressed I hear Edward on the phone to Uncle Quil.

"Bella he wants to talk to you", Edward calls

"Coming", I say finished getting ready

I take the phone from Edward.

"Hi Uncle Quil", I say

"How was school Bella? Did you need to phase?" Uncle Quil asks

"School was fine they all think I am on steroids but that didn't bother me it was what I expected. And I didn't phase at school. My temper was calm throughout the day", I say, "Also my blocking Edward's thoughts block my scent from the Cullen's. So they don't know I am a shape-shifter", I say

"That is good news. Now you can tell them when you want. Now I have to go. _Billy _wants to have a chat. Don't worry I won't mention a thing about you neither will the others. That will be your call too", Uncle Quil says

"Thank you Uncle Quil. Give my love to Aunt Molly", I say

"I will. Love you Bella", Uncle Quil says

"I love you too", I say hanging up

"Ready?" Edward asks

"Ready. Let's do this", I say

Edward drives his Volvo. We talk about going to my Dad's with pizza for dinner tonight. I agreed. I rang Dad at the station and said what I was doing and I will be at his house at 7 with pizza. He was very happy about that. And wished me luck with the Cullen Parents and to protect myself if necessary. I told him I wouldn't need too. We hung up because he had to go back to work. Just as we pulled up at Edward's house.

"Three stories huh?" I say smiling

"Yeh. We like our own space", Edward says kissing me, "Ready?"

"Ready. Let's face the vampires", I say

Edward laughs and leads me inside. His parents were waiting in the living room.

"Carlisle, Esme this is my girlfriend Bella Swan", Edward says, "Bella these are my adopted parents Carlisle and his mate Esme"

"Pleasure to meet you", I say smiling

"You know it is not safe to tell her about vampires", Carlisle says lowly thinking I wouldn't hear

"Can everyone come downstairs I have something to say?" Edward calls

Everyone was in the living room in seconds. They thought I would be scared by the speed. But I had good vision I had seen them come and sit so I didn't jump.

"Now I need to tell you Bella is my mate. I realise the mating pull last week. Bella has a right too know all about me which she has", Edward says

There were gasps.

"She's your mate?" Esme asks

"Yes. Trust me she is my mate. Ask Jasper how I feel", Edward says

"They our mates their love is stronger than all of ours with our mates. Edward is telling the truth", Jasper says

"Great you have a human as a mate", Rosalie says

"Rose don't be rude", Esme says

"I gave Bella a promise ring. So when she turns 18 I will marry her", Edward says and I show them the ring on my finger

Alice squeals, "I will get a new sister"

"She is not going to be my sister", Rosalie says

"Rose she is now family. She is Edward's mate. We welcome her here. Edward has been alone for far too long", Carlisle says

"Bella is willing to let you ask questions", Edward says pulling me to his lap on the couch

"So your 17 Bella?" Esme asks

"Yes. I turn 18 on the 13th of September", I reply

"How are you liking Forks?" Alice asks

"It is better than I thought it would be", I say

"Is your father very strict? He is Chief of Police", Emmett asks

"No he is not strict. And when I came here I found out he can't cook. I cook for him most nights. Tonight though we are having pizza", I say

"Do you like living with Chief Swan?" Emmett asks

"Yes I do. Very much", I reply

"Where did you come from before?" Alice asks

"Phoenix, Arizona", I say, "It was too hot for my taste"

"Is that why you moved?" Alice asks

"Part of it. My _mother _re-married and she wanted to travel with him. I decided to come live with Dad so she could", I say

"Where were you born?" Alice asks

"Here in Forks. My parents divorced when I was 1. Mum took me to Phoenix I only saw my Dad during the holiday's", I say, "Can I ask about your pasts?"

"Edward hasn't told you?" Jasper asks

"He says it is your story to tell and I completely agree", I say

"Well I am not telling you my story", Rosalie says

"I don't remember my human life. This is the only family I have ever known. I can't wait to you marry Edward then I get another sister", Alice says

"I would love to be sisters with you Alice. You don't mind that I am _human_?" I ask

"I saw Edward meeting someone here in Forks that was going to be special to him. So I am fine. You are a really nice human", Alice says

"And you are a very nice vampire", I say

Alice laughs then says, "Did Edward tell you about our gifts?"  
>"I believe Edward told me you can see the Future, Jasper could feel emotions and change them and himself could read mines", I say<p>

"I can't read yours though my love", Edward says kissing my neck

"You can't read her thoughts?" Carlisle asks fascinated

"No. Never been able too", Edward lies

"Emmett you mind telling you your story?" I ask

"I was attack by a bear. Rose found me and carried me back to Carlisle who changed me. I was 20 when I was changed", Emmett says

"I don't think your ready for my story yet", Jasper says

"That is fine Jasper. I will wait", I say

"I will tell you my story I was born in 1640 and changed in 1663 by an unknown vampire. I tried to do things to kill myself when I found out what I was but nothing worked. One day a deer walked past the cave I was hiding in and I was so thirsty I attacked it. That's when I found out the animal diet", Carlisle says

"It is good you don't kill humans. But I wouldn't think less of you if you did kill humans that where murders or rapists or something like that. That is protecting people", I say

They all look at me.

"But I like you having the animal diet better", I say

"Are you hungry Bella?" Esme asks

"We better get going soon. Charlie is expecting us for dinner", I say

"Stop by anytime Bella", Esme says smiling

"I'll have Edward put your numbers in my phone. I will call ahead when I come", I say not telling them Edward had already done it

"That is great. Edward can you give me Bella's number?" Alice asks

"Ask Bella", Edward says

"Here is my number Alice, xxxxxxxxxxx", I say

"Now we can text!" Alice says

"I don't always have my mobile on me Alice", I say knowing I can't have it on patrol

"Reply when you can then please", Alice says

"I will", I promise

"We better get going love. Your father will be waiting for his pizza", Edward says

"I will see you all later. By the way Rosalie I am not sorry about Edward having the mating pull with me. You will just have to live with it", I say as Edward and I walk out

When we have driven out of the Cullen's drive way. Edward laughs.

"You should have heard Rosalie's thoughts", Edward says

"Do they suspect any things?" I ask

"No. They don't. But Carlisle is wondering about your shield. He thinks I will turn you into a vampire", Edward says

"Not happening", I say

"I know. My wolf love. I won't change who or what you are for the world", Edward says

"I wouldn't change you for the world either", I say and we share a passionate kiss

Life was good all Cullen's one over but Rosalie and possibly Jasper. But it had gone better then expected. Not I just have to deal with the reservation wolves that will be joining me. I don't know when but I do know they will…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

My 18th birthday is in two weeks. I have been a wolf for 8 months. And so far I am the only wolf. _Billy _still doesn't know about me. The other Elders all knew. But kept it a secret. They held meetings with Charlie twice a month at Charlie's house so Billy wouldn't go there. I got to know my 'cousin' Leah and she and I hit it off splendidly. We were the best of friends but I couldn't tell her my secret. Off why I couldn't hang out some days and nights.

Dad has been giving Billy the cold shoulder. Nearly throw him out of the house when he came here and nearly got his shot gun. I was standing behind the wall in the kitchen the whole time this was happening. When Dad kicked Billy out and went for his shot gun. I stopped him I whispered in his ear that injuring/killing Billy would only send him to jail and I needed him. That calmed Dad down but Dad did ask my permission to send a warning shot. I didn't stop him. It didn't kill or injury Billy and didn't get Dad in trouble. It was just a warning shot to warn Billy to keep off his land.

I can't say poor Billy because he totally deserved it. Billy's tried to call Dad but Dad had me teach him how to block numbers so now he has Billy's blocked.

I go over to Dad's three or four times a week to cook him a meal with Edward helping me. Edward's family has started to accept me hanging around all but Rosalie oh well can't please everyone.

I am at my home with Edward having a break from all the patrolling I have been doing lately after that red-eyed vampire stepped on the Reservation. Edward said his name was James when I took him out. Edward set the pieces alight and I killed my first vampire.

Well anyway I am relaxing when I hear a scared and panicked howl. I bolt upright in bed.

"Someone phased. Edward STAY here. I have to go now and no time to change", I say

"I will leave clothes outside for you", Edward says as I run out the door and phase mid flight

"_WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY DO I HAVE FOUR LEGS? THIS IS SO CREEPY!" a female voice says_

"_Calm down. What's your name?" I think racing to where I see her in her mind_

"_Leah Clearwater", Leah says_

"_Lee it's me Bella", I say_

"_What happened?" Leah asks_

"_Remember the legends?" I think reciting them in my head for her to see_

"_Now I do. So we are wolves?" Leah asks_

"_Yes. I am about to be with you. You should be able to smell me now", I think_

"_What is that scent mixed with yours?" Leah asks_

"_My imprints. I will explain later. I am coming to you now", I think coming out of the trees to see a white wolf with light grey paws_

"_Is that really you Bells?" Leah says looking at me_

"_It is me Lee", I say _

"_You're a golden wolf with white paws", Leah says_

"_Yes Old Uncle Quil said I am unique", I say_

"_What colour am I?" Leah asks_

"_Look through my mind we share a link now. You can see my thoughts and I can see yours", I say_

_I see Leah looking through my mind._

"_White with light grey paws", I think_

"_How did I become a wolf?" Leah asks_

"_What were you doing before you phased?" I ask_

"_Phased?" Leah asks_

"_Yes means turned into a wolf", I reply_

"_Well Sam Uley the guy I was dating just dumped me. He left me alone and I got so angry and suddenly I was on all fours", Leah says replying what happened _

By the look of Sam Uley in Leah's memory Sam looked like a guy who was going to phase I was going to have to watch him.

"_Sam is going to be a wolf!?" Leah shouts_

"_Maybe. It is in his bloodline", I say, "He certainly looks like he might phase probably three to four weeks before he phases is what my instincts are telling me" _

"_How are you a wolf? Your Dad's best friends daughter not Quileute", Leah asks_

"_I am Quileute. Basically full. My mother is from the Clearwater and Ateara lines and Dad is not my Dad", I say_

"_Your mother cheated on Charlie?" Leah asks shocked _

"_Yes", I say_

"_With who?" Leah asks_

"_Billy Black", I think the name is disgust _

"_That no good bastard! No wonder Dad is acting differently towards him. I am sorry Bells", Leah thinks_

"_Don't worry about it. I will deal with Billy when the time comes Charlie is STILL my Dad no matter what DNA says", I say_

"_I can't believe Black would do that to his wife and family. That crap makes me so mad", Leah says_

"_Come on run with me to get the anger out. You need to learn the patrol route. We will be taking it in shifts after you can control your phasing", I say_

"_Control my phasing?" Leah asks  
>"Anything that makes you angry could make you snap and phase. So I need to assess your temper. And I know you have a temper Lee. So now going to school till I can be sure you can control your temper", I say, "Follow me"<em>

We run together I was still faster than Leah. Leah was fast too. Suddenly Leah stops.

"_What is that smell?" Leah asks_

_I sniff the air and I smell Edward._

"_Edward who?" Leah asks_

"_My imprint Edward he is a vampire. He is a gold-eye vampire scent you are smelling. Red-eyes smell different have a look at the difference in my memories", I say thinking about the smelling different, "Gold eye vampires feed of animals and red feed of humans"_

"_Will I be able to tell the difference?" Leah asks_

"_In time. It is my job to teach you. I am Alpha. And I should say this now that any command I make in the Alpha voice has to be followed. I don't plan to use it often. But when it is needed I will", I say_

"_Alpha Bella huh?" Leah asks laughing_

"_Yes. I was the first to phase", I say_

"_When did you phase?" Leah asks_

"_8 months ago. I am pretty much used to being a wolf half the time. I do like spending time with my imprint", I say _

"_What is an imprint?" Leah asks_

"_It is when a wolf finds their soul mate. Trust me you will know how it feels", I say, "I am the first and probably only wolf to be imprinted on by a vampire"_

_I suddenly stop my run. I smell a red-eyes vampire._

"_Red-Eye vampire come on!" I say running off in the direction of the scent _

To my surprise when I got to the red-eyed vampire Edward was talking to him. Leah growls at both of them. They turn and I feel Leah imprint on the unknown red-eyed vampire.

"_Leah is the one that phased and she just imprinted on your friend", I think to Edward_

"These are the Reservation Wolves I was talking about come to defend their territory. But they will not harm you now. The gold wolf is the Alpha and my mate and the white wolf is your mate", Edward explains

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am's", the stranger says

"_Is that really what imprinting feels like?" Leah asks me_

"_Yes. We need to get you phased to human so you can talk with him. And we need to talk to the elders. The real elders that I haven't told you yet. Edward can you get us some clothes and tell him why we can't shift back? And call the elders for a meeting" I ask Edward_

"I have to run and get them some clothes. That's why they haven't phased back to human yet. They will be naked. So let me run to Bella and mines house and get some clothes. I will only be a minute", Edward says running off

"_How come Edward can hear us?" Leah thinks_

"_Edward can read minds. Only when I am a wolf. I don't know about you yet", I say_

"You're a pretty wolf Darlin'", the stranger says to Leah

Leah would blush if she could in wolf form. Edward arrives back with the clothes.

"The real elders will be at our house in 30 minutes. I will take him over there and turn around so he can't see your body parts", Edward says

"_Why do we need clothes?" Leah asks_

"_Because if we are in them when we phase to wolf we shred them. I jumped out the door phasing mid-flight when I heard your distressed howl", I explain, "Now Leah to phase back think happy thoughts. I might suggest thinking of your imprint?"_

It takes Leah 15 minutes to phase back and I with her. We both put on our clothes.

"We are descent boys", I say, "Boys this is Leah and I am Bella Alpha of the La Push pack. It is just the two of us at the moment. Edward is he safe?"

"I will change to the animal diet for this lovely darling", the stranger says looking at Leah

"Good. Leah why don't you ask for his name?" I suggest

"What is your name?" Leah asks

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review, Please:)<strong>

**Poll: Who is Leah's Imprint?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well done for all those who guessed right. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .5.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"What is your name?" Leah asks the vampire stranger

"Peter Whitlock and yours Darlin?" Peter asks taking her hand

"Leah Clearwater", Leah says blushing

"What are you doing on the reservation Peter?" I ask

"It was an accident. Didn't know the treaty line. But know I have found this beauty I am not leaving. My ex-wife cheated on me so I came to find Jasper", Peter says

"I will never cheat on you", Leah says looking into his eyes

They kiss and Edward wraps an arm around my waist.

"Look like Peter and Leah have found someone to heal the hurt. Um Bella I think they just marked each other", Edward says

I look and raise my eyebrow at Leah.

"Why did I just do that?" Leah asks

"Come on things need to be explained to both of you. My house. Let's walk", I say

Edward kisses me and we lead them two our house.

"How is your bloodlust Peter?" I ask

"I don't have bloodlust. That is my gift and a six sense, I just know things", Peter says

"They are going to be shocked hearing this", Leah says, "How did I know that?"

"You must have Peter's gift now. Which will be useful to the pack. Wait here to I tell you to come in. Come on the real Elders don't bit much", I say walking into the house

I see my Uncle Old Quil, Aunt Molly, Uncle Harry, Aunt Sue, James Cameron, Joy Cameron, Thomas Lahote, Joshua Uley, Allison Uley and Dad.

"Who phased Bella?" Uncle Old Quil asks

"Come in", I call

Leah walks into the house nervously. Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue gasp.

"Leah phased and she has imprinted and it is like mine", I say

"She imprinted on a vampire?" Thomas Lahote asks

"Yes. He is outside but before I ask him to come in. I don't want to put Leah in a position to get angry or have to protect him. He is a red-eyed vampire that is going to feeding on animals. You can see some gold in his eyes. He has given the pack a kind of six sense. That's his gift he just knows stuff", I say

They are all shocked Leah was nervous.

"Send him in so we can judge for ourselves but I trust you Bella if you say he is alright then he is", Uncle Old Quil says

"Peter, Edward come in now", I say in a normal voice

"Sirs, Ma'am's", Peter says to them

"What is your name?" Joshua Uley asks

"Peter Whitlock sir", Peter says sticking close to Leah

"I should introduce the council. My Uncle Old Quil who is the real Chief and his wife my Aunt Molly, my spirit Dad not my blood Dad but I don't care Charlie Swan, Harry Clearwater my Uncle and his wife Aunt Sue, Joshua Uley, and his wife Allison Uley, Thomas Lahote, James Cameron and his wife Joy Cameron. Chief they need to know about the imprints and legends. I told them some. They are already feeling the mating mark because they marked each other on our way here", I say

"You marked my daughter?" Uncle Harry asks

"Actually Leah started it", I say

"You know it can't be helped Harry. Let's welcome them", Uncle Old Quil says, "We won't hurt you Peter Whitlock. All I want is you to sign a treaty saying you will never kill a human or a member of this tribe. I think the part about changing one into a vampire can go out except on our people. Some people like the life. Life you promise who ever you turn will not feed from humans we will allow it and are dying"

"Really? I know the original treaty", I say

"It is time for a new one. Also on the rules is gold eyes vampires are allowed on our land as long as they don't hurt people or kill them and it is up to the Cullen Coven to make sure that never happens. Now can Leah smell the difference between Peter and Edward?" Uncle Old Quil asks

"Yes sir I can", Leah says

"Well that trait past on. Edward can you read Leah's thoughts in her human form?" Uncle Old Quil asks

"No Old Quil I can't she is as blank as Bella", Edward says

"It seems you pass your gifts on to your pack and your imprints pass their gift on to the pack making it stronger", Uncle Harry says

"Now Bella do you choose Leah to be your Beta? Your second in command of the pack?" Joshua Uley asks

"Yes I do sir. Leah will be my Beta", I say, "Uncle Joshua, Sam is going to phase soon. In Leah's memories when he dumped her he looked like he will phase in about three weeks maybe less"

Uncle Joshua sighs, "I knew. He has been getting a temper. I will watch him for you since there is only two in the pack at the moment"

"What does Beta mean?" Leah asks

"It means your command will have to be followed if Bella is unable to command the pack", Thomas Lahote says

"Bella is Alpha and is top wolf, you are Beta and second top wolf only Bella can tell you what to do. The other can't", Uncle Old Quil says

"Charlie I am sorry about what has happened. I saw in Bella's thoughts. I would like to call you Uncle Charlie as we are related and I have loved you like that for a long time. Just didn't think you'll accept me", Leah says

"Leah I would be honoured to be called your Uncle. Come here Leah are give your Uncle a hug", Dad says

Leah hugs Dad.

"I guess we our definably cousins now. The best of friends too", I say

"I like that. So we are not allowed to tell anyone else about being a wolf?" Leah asks

"No. It must remain a secret. Bella when do you think Leah will be able to go to school?" James Cameron asks

"Her temper is there. So I will work with her. She should be able to go to school in a week. I just want to make sure her temper won't go off on any little thing", I say

"Leah how do you feel transferring to Forks High? So you can be with your Alpha", Uncle Old Quil says

"I would really like that! I don't have many friends at La Push High anyway", Leah says

"They just don't understand you Lee. But the pack will", I say hugging my cousin

"Thanks Bells. I would really like to go to Forks High with you", Leah says

"Charlie and I will talk to the Principal of Forks High and try to get you into most of Bella's classes as you are a senior too", Uncle Old Quil says

"I can make some calls too", Edward says

"That would be very helpful Edward. We will call them later. Now onto the treaty I would like Edward as Alpha imprint and Peter as Beta to read over the new treaty we have made. Once you are signed those rules you will have to follow. _Billy _had nothing to do with this treaty. All it needs is the Elders signatures and Bella as she is Alpha and agreeing to lead you on the Reservation. She is also speaking for the Black line. As of Bella's phase Billy is not chief and needs a Black on the council. Bella I didn't want to pressure you but will you take it? Or one of us will with our ties to the Black family even if they are distant", Uncle Old Quil says

"I will take it. I knew it was coming. You don't have a Black on the Council so I knew. So what about this new treaty?" I ask

"Here all of you read it over it as all our signatures on it but Bella's. Edward and Peter just need to add on their names to the spot the treaty applies. There is room to add more names", Uncle Old Quil says

The list of names where:

_2005 Treaty_

_Chief Quil Ateara III_

_Molly Swan-Ateara _

_Harry Clearwater_

_Sue Uley-Clearwater_

_Charlie Swan_

_Joshua Uley_

_Allison Uley_

_Thomas Lahote_

_James Cameron_

_Joy Cameron _

I sign my name as Isabella Marie Black-Clearwater-Ateara-Swan Alpha of the La Push pack 2005.

I had to put the Black in because I am one. I put the Swan one because we are connected to the Ateara's and in my heart Charlie is my father. With Uncle Old Quil marrying a Swan, Molly Swan. And Clearwater and Ateara because of my mother's side. They all have taken me in and I wanted to add their names to mine. The only one I hated to put down was Black. But I had to be recognised to the Alpha of the last pack.

"Now Edward, Peter you both sign it if your happy with it", Uncle Old Quil says

"I just want to add your allowed on our land and vice versa if we are imprints or mates or not", Edward says

"That is in there in the second clause. Will you sign it?" Uncle Harry asks

"Yes", my imprint Edward says signing his name

Peter quickly signs his.

"Welcome to La Push. When you tell the Cullen's they will need to sign this too to be allowed on our land. You don't need to tell them now. But you should do it when we have a bigger pack", Uncle Old Quil says

"Now the official business is done let's eat. I bet Leah is staving like I am", I say

Everyone laughs.

"Bella do you want to change your name to Isabella Marie Black-Clearwater-Ateara-Swan? You can still be known as Isabella Swan but official you will be the other. What do you say?" Uncle Old Quil asks

"You agreed to this Dad?" I ask Charlie

"Yes. The Clearwater's and Ateara's are family can't say the same about Black. But he has to be there. I want my little girl to be happy. If this makes you happy do it", Dad says

"I will accept your offer Uncle Old Quil. Thanks everyone. Now lets celebrate Leah my pack sister joining the pack and getting her imprint!" I say smiling at my pack sister

Leah hugs me, "Your my sister too"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please, Please review and i'll update soon:)<strong>


	6. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
